Crazy High
by GaurdianRY
Summary: What will happen when the Inu Yasha gang meets the Yu Yu Hakusho gang and others? Not to mention that they get high! It's madness! Somewhat related to Purple High. Thank-You Keaira!
1. Prologue

Akire-Otcel: Hello yall peoples!!! Well here goes another one of my crazy attempts for a successful fanfic. Hopefully this one will come threw... ... ... Well I don't own anything in here except Sam Kimmie, Cyn, and myself... ... Oh and Naoki(Sam), Tsumetai-hi(Cyn), and Rika (Kimmie)... I Own You Now!!! BWA-HA-HA-HA!!! And finally I made changes to fit my liking. Oh and thank-you Keaira (check spelling) for allowing me to use some of her material from her story!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prologue: Fate is Fate

Inu Yasha is speeding threw his forest while carrying Kagome on his back. "Now Kagome are you sure you sense a jewel shard nearby?" Inu Yasha asked

"Yes Inu Yasha, I'm positive it's this way" Kagome replied as she tried to stay on Inu Yashas' back

"You better be right Kagome because lately you've just been wasting my time" Inu Yasha snapped as he continued on 

Suddenly there was a high pitch scream coming from the well that defies time. "Did you hear that Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked

"Uh-hu" Kagome replied and so off they went twards the well.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"EW!!! EW!!! EW!!!" I yelled as I ran around in circles while shaking my arm wildly, "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!" (I am a hanyo, half human and half dog/wolf, with golden blond hair with red tips, blue-silver eyes, a golden-blond tail, I wear a bright red kimono, and am very mysterious for the moment) 

"Ok Akire just calm down" a boy with red, long hair said

"CALM DOWN!!! CALM DOWN!!! KURAMA YOU BAKA, YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE THIS HUGE ENORMOUS GIGANTIC BUG ON MY ARM!!!" I yelled insanely

The boy, Kurama, sighed then said "Akire it's a caterpillar, and it's only 3 inches long"

"NO IT'S NOT IT'S HUGE!!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!" I continued to yell as I now stood in front of Kurama and shook my arm so hard it looked like a huge blur. 

Disappointed Kurama used his demon speed to snatch the caterpillar and then placed it on a nearby leaf. 

"There happy" Kurama said as he watched me take in endless amounts of deep breaths

Suddenly I smiled and stopped breathing heavily, "Yes thank-you Kurama!!!" I said happily (My tail wagged!!!)

Suddenly my jaw dropped as the once little, 3-inch caterpillar was now more like 30 stories tall.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-Kurama..." I said frightenedly

"Yes Akire" Kurama said a little confused about the way that I was staring at him

"The-there's a-a r-re-really bi-bi-big bu-bu-bug behind yu-yu-you" I said trying my best to say the words correctly so that Kurama could understand

"Wait don't tell me... It's the 3-inch caterpillar again isn't it?" Kurama said as he doubted me greatly

"Well... It's more like a 30 stories tall caterpillar" I said a little less frightened tone of voice

"Uh-hu yah... I'm sure" Kurama said while thinking that maybe I was mentally ill

"UH!!!" I said as I pointed and my hand shook vigorously 

"Fine, fine" Kurama said, as he was tired of hearing my idiotic-ness, "Let's see the big, huge, nasty bug"

Kurama started to turn around, I hide behind him afraid to even look at the caterpillar. Kurama had turned completely to see the lower body of the caterpillar.

"You weren't kidding were you?" he asked as he continued to stare forwards

"Nu-uh!" I said as I hide my face in his back

"Well... ... Looks like I am going to get to kill something today" Kurama said as he cracked his knuckles and pushed me back a little

"Yah you go get it" I said scared, I pulled out a little triangle flag that read Kura, "Go get it Kurama" 

Kurama nodded and then charged twards the caterpillar with his Rose Whip ready to strike. I continued to cheer him on as I now was in a cheerleading outfit and I had pom-poms (Embarrassing!!). 

Soon Inu Yasha and Kagome arrived at the scene. Kagome caught sight of the 30 stories high caterpillar and let out a high pitch scream.

"Argh!!! Kagome shut-up!!!" Inu Yasha pleaded as he covered his ears and Kagome fell to the ground

At that moment the caterpillar and Kurama stopped fighting and looked at Inu Yasha and Kagome. Kagome stopped screaming and stared blankly at everyone.

Kurama took this chance and he used his Rose Whip to cut straight threw the caterpillar. I cheered on "Go Kurama! Go Kurama! It's your birthday! Yah-hu! Oh yeah!"

"Aw man!!! See what you did Kagome!!! I could of killed a giant caterpillar!!!" Inu Yasha yelled 

"Well Sorry!!!" Kagome yelled back

They continued to argue as I walked threw the dead caterpillar looking for the Shikon Jewel shard.

"EW!!! Gross, gross, gross" I said as I walked threw the dead meat and then I spotted it

It was in the caterpillars' brain!!! "Oh god" I said as I remembered that I would have to put my hand in there. I slowly put my hand in its brain. I felt the warmth, the white ooze, the slimy brain meat, until finally I found the jewel shard.

"Kurama I found it!!!" I yelled as I pulled out and held it up over my head

"Uh... Who the hell are you?!" Kagome exclaimed as she stopped paying attention to her argument 

I put my hand down and looked around, "Who me?" I asked curiously

"Yah and him!!!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed at Kurama 

"Hi! My names Akire Eskedon-Otcel and I'm a Hanyo!!!" I said next thing you know I'm shaking Kagomes' hand vigorously "How nice to meet you!!! Who are you?!"

"Uh... Hi my names Kagome Higurashi and I'm a human" Kagome said a little confused at my attitude

Mean while Inu Yasha was talking to Kurama... It was a tense conversation... A very tense conversation.

"So your names Kurama?" Inu Yasha asked 

"Yah and your Inu Yasha" Kurama said "Your friends' name is Kagome?"

"Yah... And your friend is---" Inu Yasha turned to look at me and he stopped talking normally "A pretty Hanyo girl!!!"

Suddenly he appeared in-between Kagome and me. "Hi! My name's Inu Yasha and I'm a Hanyo too!!!" Inu Yasha said as he took my hand and wagged his tail (Yes he has a tail now!!! I am the author after all!!!)

"Oh... Uh... Hi Inu Yasha!!! I'm glad to meet you!!!" I said as I shook his hand

"Where have you been hiding all my life?" Inu Yasha asked

"I don't know what your talking about?!" I said happily "Are you a gay? 'Cause if you are I'm ok with that!!!"

*Everyone Anime Fall* "No he's trying to tell you that he likes you" Kurama said

"Oh... Ok!!!" I said happily

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akire-Otcel: Ok well this chapter isn't so funny but it will be as soon as we get to meet the others!!! Ok well I really need reviews in order to know if it's good so far ok... So review!!! Sayonara, bai-bai!!! 


	2. Inu meets Tsumetai hi

Akire-Otcel: Well here I am again and I hope you people aren't getting tired of hearing from me... ... ... That would hurt. Ok I do know the way to the Feudal Era and the Demon Realm but I'm not telling!!! Well here's chapter 1 and I hope you like it so Read, Relax, and then Review.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: Inu meets Tsumetai-hi

Soon Kagome was becoming red hot with jealousy. She couldn't stand the fact that Inu Yasha was acting that way twards a girl that wasn't her.

"Inu Yasha" Kagome said

Inu Yasha turned and looked at Kagome, "Yah?" He asked

"Sit Boy!" Kagome said _*Thump! *_

"Hm... I see that you are having jealousy problems" Kurama said as he crossed his arms

"Kagome you don't have to be so mean with Inu! ... ... ... Why did you do that anyways?" I asked

"Hmph! ... ... ... That's for me to know and you to also know... Eventually" Kagome said

"I think the expression is 'It's for me to know and you to find out" Kurama corrected

"I know!!! I just like saying it my way!!!" Kagome said a little pissed off

"Yah well it's Kuras' way or the high way!" I said as I stood by Kuramas' (Kura ^_^) side

"Well I'll choose the high way, thank you very much" Kagome replied

"AKIRE!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?" someone yelled wildly

"Hm... ... ... Akire it seems that our dear friend, and my admiration, is calling" Kurama said as he smirked

"Huh?... ... ... Oh right! You're talking about Tsumetai-hi!!!" I said as I remembered who he was talking about

"Precisely" Kurama said

"AKIRE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!! I HAVE A PROBLEM!!!" Tsumetai-hi yelled

"Okey Dokey!!!" I yelled back, then I turned to look at Inu Yasha, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes!!!" Inu Yasha said happily as he immediately got out of the hole and sat, like a dog, next to me as he wagged his tail (Yes I gave Inu Yasha a tail! ^_^ You don't like it Sue Me!!!)(Please don't sue me -_- I have no money)

"Okey Dokey!!! Kagome are you coming?" I asked, I looked around but Kagome was leaving

"No I Will Not! Inu Yasha I will see you later" Kagome said and thus she left

"Ok Kagome!!!" Inu Yasha yelled after her

"Kurama lead the way" I said as I patted Inu Yasha on the head

"Alright follow me" Kura said (I'm keeping it short ok Kurama is Kura, Inu Yasha is Inu, Tsumetai-hi is Tsumetai and I can us either name ok) as he walked off

"Yay!!!" I said as I followed and then Inu followed me

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"GR!!! Where The Hell Is Akire?!" Tsumetai said angrily as she paced around 2 fainted bodies

Soon she heard noises that where coming from behind her. She turned and stared for a moment.

"A!!!" she then yelled curiously 

"B!!!" I yelled back

"C!!!" Tsumetai yelled happily

"D!!!"

"E!!!"

"F!!!"

"G!!!"

"H!!!"

"I!!!"

"J!!!"

"K!!!"

"L!!!"

"M!!!"

"N!!!" I yelled as we came threw the trees

"O!!!" Tsumetai-hi yelled back as we drew nearer

"P!!!"  
  
"Q!!!"  
  
"R!!!"  
  
"S!!!"  
  
"T!!!"  
  
"U!!!"  
  
"V!!!"  
  
"W!!!"  
  
"X!!!"  
  
"Y!!!"  
  
"Z!!!"

"NOW!!!"

"I!!!"

"KNOW!!!"

"MY!!!"

"A!!!"

"B!!!"

"C's!!!"

"NEXT!!!"

"TIME!!!"

"WON'T!!!"

"YOU!!!"

"SING!!!"

"WITH!!!"

"ME!!!" I ended

Inu Yasha stared at us a little freaked out at what we were doing. Kurama stayed quiet since he was already use to this. Tsumetai-hi had not noticed Inu Yasha at all.

"Ok..." Inu Yasha said still in a freaked out way

"Yay!!!" I said happily as Tsumetai-hi and I laughed, "Ok so what's the problem?"

"Well you see... ... ... I 'accidentally' hit Naoki over the head with Rika" Tsumetai explained

I stared at Tsumetai-hi skeptically, "Uh-hu... ... ... I bet you did" I said after a while

"Ok I did hit Naoki on the head on purpose-- But Rika was the closest thing near me that I could use to hit Naoki on the head hard enough... ... ... Rika fainting was her problem" Tsumetai-hi explained

"Um... ... ... And you are?" Inu asked

"*Gasp*!!! It's Kitty Boy!!!" exclaimed Tsumetai-hi, then she rushed over to Inu Yasha and rubbed his ears

"Um... ... ... Tsumetai I wouldn't do that if I was you" I said but it was too late she was hurled into the air 

"I'LL GET YOU BACK KITTY BOY!!!" Tsumetai-hi yelled as she disappeared with a _ding!_ (Yes the Team Rocket thing ^_^)

"Inu Yasha you did not have to be so harsh" I said as I walked over to Naoki and Rika

"But she--" Inu Yasha started to say

"May I suggest that you not argue with Akire" Kura said "She tends to rise victorious in battles of such"

"Yah but I had a good reason!!!" Inu Yasha exclaimed

"Well if you wish I shall keep my suggestions to myself" Kura said as he sat on a nearby rock

"Akire... She rubbed my ears! I don't like it when people rub my ears" Inu Yasha whined

I walked over and started to rub his ear, he was overwhelmed with joy and he sat down dog like... "So you're saying that you don't like it when I do this?" I asked

"Gah... Gna..." Inu Yasha mumbled

"No?... Then I'll stop" I said as I stopped rubbing his ears and walked away

Inu Yasha fell flat on his face, "Aw... Dam... You win" Inu Yasha groaned 

"Hmph..." Kurama said as he slightly smiled

"Don't push your luck fox boy" Inu said in a pissed tone

"Is that a challenge Inu Yasha?" Kurama asked

"Sure as hell" Inu Yasha said

"You two had better not" I said as I knelt down next to Rika 

"He's asking for it" Inu Yasha said as he stood up

"No Inu Yasha" I said as I examined her body (I did not check her out!!!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akire-Otcel: Yes I know this wasn't so funny but trust me it'll get better for now I'm just gathering and introducing characters... ... ... Well see you next time ok... Please review!!!!


End file.
